


Favors Called and Favors Owed

by SamuelJames



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve helps Danny and calls in some favors in the aftermath of S05E04 (Vague for spoiler reasons).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors Called and Favors Owed

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Favors Called and Favors Owed_   
>  _Pairing: Danny/Steve_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Steve helps Danny and calls in some favors in the aftermath of S05E04 (Vague for spoiler reasons)._   
>  _Notes: Written before watching subsequent episodes so I expect it's Jossed by now but I wanted to write something for it._   
>  _Spoilers: Spoilers for S05E04._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Steve hates seeing that look on Danny's face but he knows why Danny had to be the one to kill Marco.

"What do you need, Danny?"

Danny looks so lost and drops the gun.

Steve steps close to him and presses a kiss to Danny's temple, wrapping an arm round him. "I know it's bad timing but we gotta move, we don't know how many other men he might have or who might show up."

Danny nods. "I just... I need not to be a killer and he deserved it but I always considered myself essentially good. I need Matty not to be dead and Chin not to have compromised himself to get me this money. Oh God, Grace. What if Marco sent someone there? How do I tell my family that he's gone and what I did?"

Steve doesn't have any of the answers but he just wants to get his partner out of here and home. It'll be easier to make Danny see he's still good when they're not standing over the body. "You don't have to tell anyone anything yet but please don't go confessing to this. He deserved to die and it hasn't changed the way I see you one little bit but your family might not want to hear it."

"I can't leave Matt here." Danny reaches out to the barrel but pulls his hand back. "For a few seconds I hoped he'd faked it, was in on it with Marco because it'd be better than this. I can't look."

Steve takes a breath and steps around Danny. It takes a bit of effort to get the lid off and the smell makes his stomach turn. He can't immediately identify the body as being Matt but it's definitely somebody. He puts the lid back on and steers Danny towards the steps. Danny throws up and Steve holds him through it. When the tears start he brings Danny down to the ground and holds him.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I'd do anything to stop you hurting."

"It was him?"

"Maybe." He doesn't elaborate. Danny will know what that means as if the smell wasn't indication enough. He gets Danny sitting on the bottom step and wipes his face. "Sit here. I'll make some calls."

When he's finished on the phone Danny still looks lost.

"There's someone coming for him, Danny. I called in some favors and they'll get him to Hawaii by boat. We'll ask Max to identify him."

"Thank you. We gotta take this cash back. If Marco has more guys I don't want them getting their hands on it."

Steve crouches down to get Danny to look at him. "We could do that but more guys might target you or Grace. Do we think Marco is the type to have a backup plan?"

"Not sure," says Danny shrugging his shoulders. "He seemed arrogant to me, thought his guys would protect him. Can't see him sharing his plans. I feel so stupid for believing him..." Danny trails off as he starts crying again. "How can he be gone?"

"You okay for a minute? Gotta clean up."

"Yeah."

Steve wonders how closely this will be investigated. He picks up the gun and goes back upstairs and finds a bottle of water. He gives it to Danny first so he can rinse his mouth out and uses the rest to disperse the pool of vomit but can't get rid of it completely. He's asked the team coming for the barrel to take care of the bodies and the scene but if someone should find them in the meantime, he doesn't want this coming back on his partner.

Danny wipes his face and stands. "What do you need me to do?"

"The bags. We gotta take them. I think you're right. Whatever scum fills the vacuum that Marco left can't get this money."

Danny piles the bags at the bottom of the steps and takes a long look at the barrel. "You must have called in every favor you were owed."

"Yep and owe about a half dozen more but the guys coming are good." Three of the guys who are helping have been personally saved by him and one of them has saved him before, dragging him bloody and beaten out of harm's way. They're taking a big risk by helping him with something like this but they'd all die for one another and Steve knows he's lucky to have people like that who he can call on.

He puts the guns with their prints on them in one of the bags of cash and they move up the stairs slowly. They emerge into bright sunshine that feels all sorts of wrong. Steve steers them through the streets to a place that rents rooms for cash and doesn't look for IDs. There's a chance that the guy on the desk might make a call to the wrong people but it's just a three hour wait till his buddies can get a car to them.

Danny almost makes it to the bed before stumbling and Steve instinctively catches him. He gets Danny settled on the bed and barricades the door with a dresser that looks older than him just in case. It won't stop anyone but it'll buy him a bit of time. He leaves a gun within easy reach and curls up behind Danny. They wait out the time in near silence with some tears and Steve shushing Danny as he comforts him.


End file.
